Draft excluders are known for blocking the passage of air between the edge of a door and the ground, from those which function statically to those which, being elevated during the movement of the door, automatically descend to close them.
Specifically, the invention's improvements are related to elevated automatically-descending draft excluders.
The aforementioned automatic draft excluders, when they are installed, have the problem that the elongated elements that comprise them must be cut according to the measurements of the door where they are going to be placed and adapted to it, which requires the purchaser of the draft excluder to go to a specialized draft excluder installer, since he is unable to install it himself.